Raimundo Hood
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Master Monk Guan went to battle Chase Young while he's gone, Jack Spicer takes over Twister Kingdom. And there is one hope, Raimundo Hood. Can Raimundo defeat Jack and win the heart of Kimiko?
1. The Story of Raimundo Hood

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 1

At the beginning, we see a white book titled "Raimundo Hood" in green letters. When it opened, we began to read the story.

_A long time ago in Twister Kingdom, the Twisters were governed by a kind and wise Monk named Master Monk Guan. But danger, as it seems, has called Guan away to The Xiaolin Lands to fight against Chase Young. Little did Guan know that during his absence, a greedy and wicked enemy, Jack Spicer, has taking control of the throne. He collected many taxes from the People, and People are becoming poor._

_There was only one person who can help the People. His name is Raimundo. Raimundo was Twister Kingdom's only hope because he was well known for robbing the rich and giving to the poor. He was loved by all, including the poor and unfortunate in Twister Kingdom. While he and his Merry Dudes were persued by the nasty Tubbimura, the sheriff of Twister Kingdom, they manage to escape from danger by hiding in the Twister Forest._

Near the top of a book, we see a figure playing a sitar. It was 10 year old boy with orange hair, a yellow jersey with a orange 10 on the front. Also with a left green sleeve and a right purple sleeve with white with purple shoes. And blue jeans. And with green eyes. He was Rikki Nineteenako. He looked at the readers and spoke.

Rikki: You know, readers, you not know what it's like in this tale. But it's a parody the story of Robin Hood.

Michael Sinterniklaas (A.K.A Leonardo in the 2003 TMNT series) (Imagine him sounding like Li'l Leo in episode Tales of Leo) as Rikki Nineteenako

Rikki: This story shows what happened at Twister Kingdom,

While he plays his sitar, he whistles a bit, razz, and stuff.

As he does, we see images of characters in the story.

Jeff Bennett as Master Monk Guan & Clay Bailey

Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer

Noctowl as Jim Cummings (sounds like Kaa)

Tom Kenny as Raimundo Pedrosa & Master Dashi

Maurice LaMarche as Master Fung & Tubbimura

Richard Steven Horvitz as Leafeon (sounds like Daggett) & Arbok (sounds like Zim)

SweetHeart1012 as Alisha Nineteenaka

Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR) as Psyduck (sounds like GIR)

Tara Strong as Omi & Shareena Wickett & Glaceon

Pamelyn Ferdin as Shelley Kelley

Marty Grabstein as Courage

Samuel Vincent (Sonic's Singing voice in Sonic Underground) (Edd in Ed,Edd n Eddy) as Krypto

Grey DeLisle as Kimiko

As The Story Began we see a Brazilian boy with green eyes named Raimundo.

And a Blue eyed blonde cowboy named Clay Bailey (Raimundo's Partner).

They were in the Twister Forest.

Rikki: **Raimundo Pedrosa and Clay Bailey**

**Strolling down the forest**

**Laughing back and forth**

**At what the other one has to say**

They soon arrived at the bridge by the river, and Raimundo insisted in letting Clay go first.

**Reminicising, this-'n'-thattin'**

**Having quite a good time**

**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

As they tried to get across, they suddenly fell into the river. They didn't mind as they laugh and play in the water. But little did they know that someone appeared from behind the bushes with the guards.

This person was a fat guy in a dark red ninja suit. He was Tubbimura, the sheriff of Twister Kingdom. He was the law authority who's been trying to arrest Raimundo for theft.

**Never thinking there was danger in the waters**

**They were splashing, they just guzzled it down**

**Never dreaming that a scheming sheriff and his guards**

**Were watching them and gathering around**

Raimundo and Clay saw Tubbi and the guards and ran out of the water as the guards shoot arrows at them. They ran across the forest, dodging arrows. Raimundo jumped on a tree and jumped back to the ground.

**Raimundo Pedrosa and Clay Bailey**

**Running through the forest**

**Jumping trees, dodging arrows**

**And trying to get away**

Raimundo looked at the trees and got an idea in his head. He picked up Clay, flew up to the trees, and hid.

**Contemplating nothing**

**But escape and finally making it**

**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

Raimundo and Clay watched from above as the guards ran off.

**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

The heroes have escaped from the guards for now.


	2. Robbing Jack Spicer

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 2

After escaping from the guards, Clay pulled out an arrow from his ninja suit pants and said,

Clay: You know something, Raimundo? I think you're taking too many chances, Parnter.

Raimundo: Chances? You must be joking

he chuckled.

Clay: Oh, yeah?

He pointed the arrow at the other arrow on Raimundo's dark blue ninja suit with the wind symbol (I don't know what it's called) and said,

Clay: Take a look at your suit head piece. That's not a candle on a cake.

Raimundo took his suit head piece off and plucked the arrow off it.

It's no wonder they shoot arrows like mad critters,

he said.

He placed his suit head piece back on and said,

Raimundo: They're getting better, my friend. You've got to admit it. They are getting better.

Clay broke the arrow in half when Raimundo said this.

Clay: Yeah, but the next thing you'll know, that sheriff would probably have a rope around our necks.

Clay squeezed his neck a bit, as if he's being strangled, to prove his point.

Clay: Pretty hard to laugh hanging there, Rai.

Raimundo grinned at Clay and said,

Raimundo: I doubt that Tubbi jerk could possibly lift you off the ground. En garde!

He launched the arrow at Clay when he said this.

Clay: Whoa! Nelly!

Clay exclaimed as he ducked just in time for the arrow to hit the trunk of the tree.

Clay: Watch it, Rai, you almost hit me!

Raimundo chuckled and said,

Raimundo: Come on, Clay. You worry too much, big boy.

Clay: Hey, let me ask you something, Raimundo. If you become the prince of Twister Kingdom, would you be like Guan?

Me? Well, I don't think I can become the prince of Twister Kingdom, but yes I would because Guan's a kind Monk.

Clay thought of something and said,

Raimundo: You know, Raimundo, I was just wondering. Are we good guys, or bad guys? I mean, we're the only ones robbing the rich to feed the poor, if you know what I mean.

Raimundo heard this and acted like Clay had just cursed.

Raimundo: Rob? Tsk tsk tsk tsk. That's a nasty word. We never rob,

he said sadly. Then he grinned and laid on a branch when he said,

Raimundo: We just sort of borrowed it and gave it to those who want it.

Clay: Borrow?

He asked suspisciously.

Clay: Raimundo, you're one heck of a person.

Just then, the sound of the bugles were heard, and Raimundo smiled when it got his attention. He used his wind power to fly up thereand popped his head out of the leaves as Clay followed Raimundo above.

Raimundo smirked and said,

Raimundo: Well, it looks like there's the collection day for the poor, huh, Clay?

Clay smiled and said,

Clay: Yes. Sweet charity.

Coming from down the path was a carriage being pulled by four Ponytas. Inside the carriage, there were two figures.

One figure was a boy with red hair, black pants and shoes, and a black shirt and yellow spiral goggles. He is Jack Spicer, the same boy that has taken control of Guan's throne who was making the peoples' lives badly miserable in Twister Kingdom.

With Jack was a owl Pokemon called Noctowl.

Jack: Taxes! Ha, ha, ha, shiny taxes!

He laughed.

Noctowl: I'm attempting to understand, Jack, It seems like you have contributions from the poor, if you know what I mean.

Jack: Exactly, my adviser. It's like robbing the poor to feed the rich. And Respect upon me, as I believe, gives me power. Power!

This startled Noctowl.

Noctowl: Uh, Jack , Respect is also upon Master Monk Guan.

Jack: Is it?

Jack grinned at first, but then he realized what Noctowl was saying and became mad.

Jack: WHAT? Master Monk Guan? I told you not to mention that fool's name, you dumb bird!"

Noctowl shivered and said,

Noctowl: I-I-I-It's just a slip of a tongue, Jack. We're in this plot together.

I know that. And that Guan flew to The Xiaolin Lands to fight Chase Young.

Noctowl: If Hannibal could see you now.

This made Jack gasp.

Jack: Hannibal! That bean always never thought I could be successful at evil.

Noctowl began to use Hypnosis on Jack, hypnotizing Jack.

Noctowl: This will calm you down for a while,

Noctowl grinned. Hypnotizing Jack seemed to work until Jack snapped out of it and yelled,

Jack: Gah! Noctowl, will you quit it?

Noctowl: I'm sorry, Jack. I was just trying to help you.

Jack: Noctowl, if you hypnotize me with that move once more, I'll throw you in jail! Got that?

Noctowl sat at the corner with a frown and said to himself,

Noctowl: Sometimes I wish he can trust me.

Meanwhile, outside, Raimundo and Clay were on the way to the path putting on disguises.

Raimundo disguises himself as a fortune teller with a white cloak a stawberry blonde wig and glasses and a pink gown. Of course, Raimundo needs a hood to hide his face so they won't recognize him.

Clay disguises himself as, too, a fortune teller with a brown wig, green cloak & a green gown.

Besides being thieves, Raimundo and Clay are disguise experts. With disguises, they steal from the rich easily. This was important for them when it comes to evading Tubbi's pursuit. Arriving at the path, they stopped to hide. Clay hid behind a tree, and Raimundo hid behind a rock.

Clay: What rotten luck. It's only a circus. A peanut operation,

Clay said with a frown.

Raimundo: Peanuts? What? Clay, are you stupid?

He frowned. And Raimundo pointed at the carriage and said,

Raimundo: That's the royal coach of Jack himself.

Clay: Jack? As in, Jack Spicer?

Now, wait a minute. There's a law against robbing royalty, and I'm outta here.

He turned to leave, but Raimundo got in his way and said,

Raimundo: What's the matter, Clay? Who are we to have a chance to perform before royalty?

Clay: Here we go again,

He groaned.

Raimundo and Clay jumped out to the path.

Raimundo: Oo-da-lally, oo-da-lally! Fortune tellers!

He spoke in an young woman's voice.

Clay (Young woman's voice): Fortunes forecast lucky charms!

Raimundo: See your fortune via horoscope!

He said, unrolling the scroll.

After hearing this, Jack opened the drapes and saw Raimundo and Clay in disguises, except he didn't know that.

Jack: Ah, fortune tellers. How pleasant. Stop the carriage, Ponytas!

With that order, the carriage stopped.

Noctowl looked at the disguised heroes and became suspicious.

Noctowl: Uh, Jack, I think those are the bandits who are about to rob us.  
Jack: Don't be a dumb Pokemon.

Noctowl: But, but, but, but…

Jack: Hey, stop throwing 'buts' at me.

Noctowl: But, but, but, Jack, but, but, but…

Jack: Argh! You Idiot! Quit throwing your stupid 'buts' at me!

Jack grabbed Noctowl when he yelled at him and summoned his Jackbots at him. When he did, Noctowl was tied by ropes around him by the bots. Jack placed Noctowl in the basket and closed the lid. He then sat on it and mumbled,

Jack: Suspicious fool.

Raimundo: Now that we're alone, dear boy, let's get started.

With that, he closed the drapes, which darkened the entire carriage from inside.

Raimundo: Now then, you must close your eyes, dear boy.

Jack: This better be satisfying,

he said, not noticing Raimundo taking the bag of taxes and hiding it behind him.

Raimundo: Now then, oh, the mist of times, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo!

Outisde the carriage, Clay was tying a small glass orb to string tied to a stick as he said,

Clay: Now, fireflies, I want you to glow. So, glow, Parnters. Glow!

He then brought the carriage into the dark carriage.

Raimundo saw the orb and said,

Ah, there they are.

Jack: I don't believe it. Floating spirits,

Jack said in surprise. He reached his hand out to touch the orb, only for Raimundo to slap his hand, making him yelp.

Raimundo laughed and said,

Raimundo: Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch them, young man.

Jack: That doesn't give you the reason to…

Jack got interrupted when Raimundo shushed him.

Raimundo: You'll break the spell. Look at the crystal ball. Oo-da-lally, oo-da-lally. Oh! Look, boy. It's you.

The only thing Jack he can see is his reflection. Of course, he thought it's an image.

Raimundo: A boy with his robots, and that's you.

Jack: Ooh. A boy I am,

Raimundo: And your name will go down in history, if you know what I mean,

Raimundo continued as he brought the bag out of the carriage. Clay took the bag and hid it in his disguise.

Jack: Yes! I knew it! I will go down in history! Woo!

Meanwhile, Clay looked around until he saw gold hubcaps on the wheels.

Clay: Well, what do you know? Solid gold hubcaps,

he said.

While making sure nobody's looking, he removed the hubcaps from the wheels and threw them under the carriage. After that, he ran around the carriage, only to bump into Raimundo, who's holding the bag in his arm. The gold spilled, and Raimundo and Clay quickly picked up the coins and placed them back in the bag.

Jack, who had heard the sound of the coins, opened the drapes. He saw Raimundo and Clay running away with the bag. Raimundo laughed victoriously.

Jack became shocked and yelled,

Jack: No! I've been robbed! Noctowl, where are you when I need you?

Noctowl came out to Jack as Jack said,

Jack: I've been robbed.

Noctowl: Of course you've been robbed,

He said sternly.

Raimundo: Oo-da-lally, oo-da-lally,

Clay: Fortunes forecast lucky charms!

Jack, knowing that they can't get away, picked up the bullwhip and cracked it as he yelled,

Jack: Giddy up!

The Ponytas started running, but no one knew that the hubcaps were taken off, and the wheels came off, which shook the carriage. Jack and Noctowl fell off the carriage and landed on the ground.

Jack: No, no, no! Mommy!

He yelled.

Noctowl: I knew it! I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen to me!

He snapped.

When he turned away, Jack called his Jackbots on him again.

Jackbots he insulted me, Attack!

He snapped.

The Jackbots were zapping Noctowl with their lazers.


	3. Lame Stupid High Priced Taxes

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 3

A week later, Rikki went up to the tree that had the WANTED poster of Twister Kingdom's hero, Raimundo.

Rikki: Well, Jack didn't want to waste time. He offered a reward for Raimundo's capture, but there are reasons why nobody here in Twister Kingdom turned him in. It is because Twister Kingdom sees him as a hero to the citizens, and all Jack had to offer was 3 coins. Best of all, Twister Kingdom loved Raimundo.

He pointed at and the toons. They all seem to be poor as ever because of Jack.

Rikki: But the taxes on the poor citizens were starving. Usually, they were trying their best to survive, and with the taxes that Jack always made, they suffer starvation. But miraculously, they live with it.

Then we see Tubbimura, the Sheriff of Twister Kingdom, walking down. He's the same sheriff who failed to arrest Raimundo and Clay back at the forest.

Rikki: Uh-oh. Here comes our bad news himself. Tubbimura, the sheriff who worked for Jack.

Tubbi walked down the path.

Rikki: He always comes to places by places, collecting taxes and making everyone's lives miserable. Why? Because he worked for Jack.

Tubbi: **Twister Kingdom**

**Has its taxes here**

**And the taxes are due**

**Do do-do do do**

Something caught Tubbi's eye for a second. He saw an old man in friar clothes. His name is Master Fung, who's a Xiaolin teacher of Raimundo. In his hand was a small bag.

Tubbi: Well, if it isn't Friar Master Fung,

Master Fung walked in the blacksmith shop quietly. Inside the shop were two figures.

The one was an leaf dog pokemon called Leafeon.

The other figure with a cast on his leg, from an accident he suffered, was a white dog with a yellow collar & red cape named Krypto A.K.A. Superdog.

Leafeon: Ah, Master Fung, Glad you're here.

Shh! Master Fung whispered.

He pulled out a bag and said,

Master Fung: For us from Raimundo.

Krypto: Oh, Lord bless that Raimundo

Outside, Tubbimura walked to the door and knocked on it.

Master Fung: _Oh, shoot! It's the sheriff! Hide it, quick!_

He said from inside. Tubbi smirked and said,

Tubbi: I'm coming in!

He opened the door and walked in.

Tubbi: Hey, friars. It's the tax collector.

Krypto: Oh, can't you please go easy on me, sir? My leg was broken from an accident I suffered,

He said, pointing at the cast.

Tubbi: I would like to, but taxes are what Jack needs.

Leafeon: Come on, sir. Have a heart,

Leafeon said, pulling a chair out for Krypto.

Leafeon: Master Fung, can you bring Krypto to the chair?

Master Fung: Sure thing,

He picked up Krypto and brought him to the chair. Little did he know that jingling sounds are heard from inside the cast.

Tubbi rubbed his chin while looking at the cast.

Tubbi: Hmm…

Master Fung placed Krypto on the chair, and Tubbi came to Krypto. He lifted his leg up in the air, and all of the coins came out.

Tubbi: Bingo,

he smirked.

Krypto gasped as Leafeon and Master Fung became horrified.

Like what the boy said. Taxes are meant to be paid,

Tubbi said, placing the coins in the bag.

Master Fung became mad and stormed to Tubbi and yelled,

Master Fung: Now, see here, you flint hearted…!

Tubbi: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Save your sermon, friar,

Tubbi interrupted.

Master Fung: It ain't Sunday, you know.

And with that, he walked out of the shop.

Tubbi: **Do da do do do**

**They call me a jerk, but I do my job**

**Do da do do do**

Meanwhile, at the temple, someone was having a birthday party. That someone was a boy named Omi. He has red robes and a yellow body. Throwing a party were his father named Dashi, and one of his sisters named Shareena , who has black hair & purple butterfly clips with a black & purple goth outfit.

Shareena : **Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday dear Omi**

**Happy birthday to you**

As Dashi gave Omi a present, Tubbi came in and said,

Tubbi: Morning, people.

The people's happiness faded when Tubbi came in.

Shareena: What do you want, sheriff?

she asked with a glare.

Tubbi, not answering, went to Omi and asked,

Tubbi: Looks like someone's got a gift. Why don't you open it?

Omi opened the bag and saw something in it.

Omi: Oh, good. A whole coin!

he smiled. He tipped the bag open to get the coin but Tubbi grabbed it, shocking Omi.

Have you no heart?

Dashi snapped.

I've worked so hard to get that for my son!

Tubbi tossed the coin and said,

Tubbi: I know that, but a family that saves together pays together. It's simple as that.

Then a blind man with a beard and a blindfold, who's wearing a brown cloak with a hood, came in, holding a bowl in his hand.

Old Man: Alms, alms for the poor,

he said.

Tubbi smirked and thought,

Tubbi: _Looks like there's more. _

He slightly kicked the bottom of the bowl, and three coins came out of the bowl. Tubbi grabbed the coins, and Shareena gasped.

Tubbi placed the coins in the bag and said,

Tubbi: Well, that was simple enough. Keep saving!

And with that, he left.

Dashi: That rotten sheriff,

He came to the blind man and said,

Dashi: You poor man. Here. Come and have a rest.

The blind man sat on the floor and turned his face to the sad Omi and said,

Old Man: Tell me. Did my hearing heard someone having a birthday party?

Omi: Yes,

Omi said in tears,

Omi: and that crummy sheriff took my present.

The blind man patted Omi and said,

Old man: There, there. Be a strong monk. Don't let it get you down.

When he said this, the blind man took off his blindfold to reveal a similar pair of eyes, and Omi knew who it was.

Omi: Jumping cows! It's Raimundo!

he smiled.

Raimundo took off his disguise while he said, Raimundo: Happy birthday, Omi!

Shareena: Oh, he's so handsome. Just like the reward posters,

she said with an awe.

Raimundo: Tell me, Omi. How are you?

Omi: I'm a eight year old (I think because his voice din't sound teenager), Raimundo,

Raimundo: Ah, I see. That means I have got you the right present,

Raimundo said. He picked up the ninja suit similar to the one he wore but, this one had a water symbol on it, and gave it to Omi.

Omi: For me? Wow, Raimundo, that suit looks good!

Omi smiled, putting the suit on.

Omi: Hey, Father, how do I look?

Dashi: Not much like Raimundo, son,

Raimundo: He's right. There's something missing,

He said, thinking.

He gasped and said,

Raimundo: Of course!

He picked up the mask and placed it on Omi's head.

Raimundo: There you go.

Omi: Oh, thanks, Raimundo. Now, how do I look?

he smiled.

Shareena snickered and said,

Shareena: That mask looks silly on you.

Dashi: Shh! Mind your manners, Shareena,

Omi frowned until Raimundo said,

Raimundo: Don't worry, Omi. Someday you'll grow up for the mask to fit you.

Omi: Thanks, Raimundo, Come on, Shareena . Let's play outside!

With that, he ran outside with Shareena after him.

Shareena: I'll be sure to see you on my birthday!

She called out to Raimundo.

Dashi smiled at Raimundo and said,

Dashi: My goodness, Raimundo. Thanks to you, Omi's birthday had gotten better from last year. How can I ever repay you?

Raimundo sighed and said,

Raimundo: I wish I could do more.

He handed two bags of taxes to Dashi.

Raimundo: Here. I stoled these from Jack yesterday when he wasn't watching. Remember, to chin up. Someday happiness will return in the kingdom once Guan returns. I guarantee that.

With that, he put his disguise back on, went back into the blind man mode, and left the temple, roaming for alms.

Dashi: Oh, thank you so much, Raimundo,

He said, shedding a tear of happiness.

Dashi: You have been robbing the rich to keep our hopes alive. Bless you.


	4. Meet Princess Kimiko

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 4

Outside, Omi, Shareena, and their friend & sister named Shelley (Sister) and Courage (Friend) ran across the path to play. They later arrived at the hill.

Courage: So Raimundo gave you the suit? That's cool,

Omi: It sure is,

Omi said with a smile.

Shelley: Ooh, let me play,

Courage grabbed Shelley by the arm and said,

Courage: Hold it, Shelley. Omi is a monk, remember?

Omi: Let's see if I can shoot my new orb of tsunami ,

Omi had learned to use the orb of tsunami after he had learned to use water. He called it's name and out came water but he haded backwards so,it flew right over the ground and landed right in Jack's palace. This shook Omi, Shareena and friends.

Omi gulped as Courage said in shock,

Courage: Uh-oh. Now you've done it.

Shareena: Right at Jack's backyard,

Omi: Maybe if I can sneak in there, I'll get the orb of tsunami and get out of there before Jack finds me,

Omi said. With that, the gang ran toward Jack's palace. They arrived at the close gates.

Shareena: Omi, you can't go in there,

She said worriedly.

Shareena: If Omi gets caught in the castle, what can happen to him?

Omi: Don't worry, Shareena, I'll be fine.

Shareena: You sure?

Omi: Trust me.

Shareena understood, and Omi squeezed through the gates to find an orb of tsunami. As he looked around, he saw an orb of tsunami sitting right by the tree. But little does he know that there's a game going on. It was called badminton, and it was being played by 2 Asian girls, one of them was a princess.

The princess was a Japenese girl with pigtails, blue eyes, and red lipstick who was wearing a red shirt, black belt, white pants, was Kimiko, who lived in Jack's palace.

The other Asian girl was wearing red mary janes wearing a jumper (white shirt, light blue overalls dress thing) with a red ribbon on her hair.

(image her having a husky voice & it sounds silly sometimes with a sassy tone and great singing voice With green eyes)

she was playing the game, she was Alisha Nineteenaka

They were hitting the birdie with their rackets.

Kimiko & Alisha kept playing. It didn't seem to last long when Kimiko mistakenly hit the birdie up higher. The birdie went back down, and Alisha tried to hit it but missed, and the birdie went right into her dress, surprising her. She started going crazy as she tried to get the birdie out of her dress. "Oh, where is that stupid birdie? It should be around here somewhere."

Kimiko laughed.

Kimiko: Oh, Alisha, you make me laugh when you go crazy!

she laughed.

Alisha: Oh, look. There it is,

Kimiko: Stay here, girl. I'll get it,

Omi ran to get the orb of tsunami right by the birdie. Kimiko was about to pick up the birdie, but she stopped when she saw the dragon of the water.

Kimiko: Oh! Why, hello there. Where'd you come from?

Omi: Oh, please don't tell Jack, My father said he'll chop off my head!

Kimiko: Oh, don't be afraid. You did nothing wrong,

Alisha flew to Kimiko, and Alisha said,

Alisha: I have to agree with her.

Alisha: Uh, Kimiko, what does this suit remind you of?

she asked when she saw the suit Omi's wearing.

Kimiko examined it until she gasped.

Kimiko: Well, I'll be! The glorious Raimundo!

Alisha: That's right,

Then she turned to Omi and said,

Alisha: You remind me of Raimundo when he wore an suit like that.

Omi: Yeah, because he gave it to me on my birthday,

he smiled.

Omi: Of course, this is similar to the one he wore.

Courage sneezed, which caught Alisha's attention. She turned to the others and said,

Alisha: Don't look, girl, but I had the feeling that we're being watched.

Kimiko turned and saw Shareena and the others at the gates.

Shelley: She snitched on us,

Kimiko: It's all right, guys, Please come in. We won't hurt you. We're friends.

Shareena, Shelley and Courage looked at each other until Shareena said,

Shareena: That's Kimiko. She's a kind princess.

After hearing this, they went through the gates and met Kimiko and Alisha.

Shareena: I told Omi he should listen to me,

Kimiko: That's all right, Now I get to meet all of you.

Shelley: You look so beautiful,

She said with a smile.

Courage: And I thought you're Raimundo's, uh, sweetheart,

Kimiko looked concerned until she said,

Kimiko: Well, that was several years ago before I moved for Twister Village.

Shareena: Did he ever kissed you?

Kimiko sadly shook her head and said,

Kimiko: No, but he made me happy when he carved our initials on a wooden heart he left at my room.

To prove her point, she asked Alisha to show them, and Alisha showed Omi and Shareena the wooden heart that was made years ago. It had the words "Raimundo + Kimiko" on it. A tear of happiness filled in her eye as Kimiko said,

Kimiko: I remember it so well when he gave it to me. Of course, I had to hide it from Jack so he wouldn't know.

Omi: When are you gonna get married to him?

Kimiko sighed and said,

Kimiko: I was hoping he will marry me, but I haven't seen him in a long time.

Kimiko: That's because he isn't ready for marriage, but one day, he will."

Alisha looked at Kimiko and said,

Alisha: Are you sure, Kimiko?

Kimiko: Absolutely,

she smiled.

Aisha: Uh, guys, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm afraid we're forgetting about one thing,

What? everyone else asked.

Alisha: Jack, the greedy dummy,

Others: Oh, yeah,

The gang knew that Jack will stop at nothing until Raimundo is captured or worse: executed!

Alisha: That dummy's such a mean jerk,

she said angrily.

Omi: Oh, that dummy doesn't scare me,

Shareena: Nor does he scare me and the others,

Alisha, going to play as Jack, held the racket, using it as a sword.

Alisha: I, Jack Spicer, challenge you to a fight, Raimundo,

she said, mimicking Jack.

Alisha: Take this and this and this!

When she said this, she swung the racket at Omi, pretending to attack him. Omi frowned at first, then smiled and started fighting back as he said,

Omi: Death to the tyrant!

Alisha, still mimicking Jack, ran away from Omi like a chicken.

Kimiko laughed.

Alisha: That's like a skit,

she smiled.

Kimiko: Oh, Raimundo! Save me!

she said, mocking distress.

Omi hit Alisha in the leg. It didn't hurt, but Alisha held it, pretending it hurts.

Alisha: Ow! That's not fair, Raimundo, Mommy, Mommy, Help me!

she yelped.

That's Jack all right!  
Courage laughed.

Omi: Woohoo! Now I got you!

He cheered.

Alisha: No! Please have mercy!

she said, still mocking.

Omi pretended to hit Alisha with a stick he was using as a sword, and Alisha pretended that the strike had got her fatally wounded.

Alisha: Oh, he got me…oh, I'm dying,

she groaned, lying on the ground.

Omi: Are you okay?

Alisha: You bet I am,

she said, sitting up.

Alisha: It's just pretending.

Omi: Phew

He said in relief.

Alisha: And here's the fun part,Take ladyship and take her to the Twister Forest.

Omi understood and held Kimiko's hand. They went to the bushes, pretending it's the Twister Forest.

Kimiko: This forest looks beautiful,

Omi: So, what's next?

Kimiko: It's simple. A hero kisses his lover,

This alerted Omi a bit.

Omi: kisses are for girls, he said.

Kimiko chuckled and said,

Kimiko: Then perhaps I'll kiss you.

With that, she grabbed Omi's head and gave him a kiss.

This made Shareena and the others laugh.

Shareena: They're kissing!

She laughed.

This annoyed Omi as he glared at his sisters and friend.

Shareena kept laughing until she laid next to the tree, sighing happily.


	5. The Tournament Plan

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 5

After Omi, his sisters, and Courage left the palace with the orb of tsunami, Kimiko and Alisha were hanging out in Kimiko's room.

Kimiko sighed and said,

Kimiko: Oh, I wish I'll be married to Raimundo, girl. But the problem is that I haven't seen him in a long time.

Alisha: Don't worry about it, Kimiko,I'm sure he'll be ready to marry you, but we know Jack won't stop at anything until he captures Raimundo. That jerk, I'd sure like to crush his greedy bones!

Kimiko took a deep breath and said,

Kimiko: I just hope he hasn't forgot about how much I love him.

Alisha: You know Raimundo never forgets, And by the time Guan returns, he will now have an outlaw for an in-law. Besides, he's a kind Monk.

Kimiko smiled. She knew that Guan had cared for her, unlike Jack, who didn't know she loved Raimundo. She walked to the window and sighed.

Kimiko: I just love him so much. How could he forget all about me?

Alisha came to her.

Alisha: Kimiko, if I know Raimundo, he never forgets you. I just know he's not ready.

Kimiko: Are you sure, Alisha?

Alisha: Yes, Kimiko. If Raimundo's ready, you'll marry him. Trust me.

Kimiko: Thank you, Alisha. Thank you.

she hugged Alisha when she said this.

Meanwhile, at the forest, Raimundo was cooking something in a pot above an open fire as he hummed a song, smiling.

Clay, on the other hand, was at the tub filled with water scrubbing Raimundo's suit that got dirty from during a chase with Tubbi and the guards.

Clay: Hey, Raimundo. How's the soup going?

He didn't hear a reply from Raimundo. He turned his head to him and said,

Clay: Raimundo? Hello? Is the soup ready?

The next thing he know, Raimundo was daydreaming.

Clay: Raimundo!

he shouted, trying to get his attention.

Raimundo snapped out of it and said,

Raimundo: What? What is it, Clay?

"Oh, never mind,"

Clay said, annoyed.

Clay: I just knew you're not paying attention. All you ever do is daydream about a beautiful princess in Twister Kingdom.

Raimundo laid on the ground with a warm smile when Clay said this.

Clay: I mean, come on. You should remember to control your mind.

Then he smelled something that's burned.

Raimundo yelped in alarm when he saw something boiling in the pot. Since he was daydreaming, he forgot about the soup, and it's boiling over the pot.

Raimundo: Whoa! It's boiling over!

he cried.

Clay: You're burning the soup!

Clay groaned as he ran to the soup.

He took it from the fire and fanned it.

Raimundo: I'm sorry, Clay,

he said sadly.

Raimundo: I just couldn't resist. I always daydream about Kimiko. I love her, Clay.

Clay: Well, if you love her, Rai, why don't you stop acting like you're a fool and ask her to marry you?

Raimundo: That's what I want to do, Clay, but I know Jack will stop at nothing until I'm captured.

Clay: Look. If I know Jack, you're gonna have to stop him one way or another.

Clay fixed the soup when he said this. As they talk, Master Fung and Leafeon came in and saw them.

Clay: Besides, citizens love you, and I'm sure Kimiko loves you, too. In fact, I'm sure she'll be ready to marry you.

Raimundo: Clay, I'm the guy who's an outlaw. Besides, if Jack captures me, I'm dead. Period.

Raimundo was scrubbing his mask when he said this.

The friars have had enough.

Master Fung: Why should you blame yourself, Raimundo?

Raimundo got startled, resulting in him falling into the tub.

Master Fung: Twister Kingdom knows that you are its hero and not some crook.

Raimundo came out of the tub and shook to dry up as Clay said,

Clay: Master Fung's right, Raimundo. You're guy Kingdom's hero. Besides, you're the one that robs the rich and feeds the poor.

Leafeon: That's right, And speaking of which, Jack has announced a guy tournament for all guys tomorrow.

Raimundo: And I'm not invited,

He sighed.

He knows that if he gets to the tournament, he'll be in Jack's grasp.

Leafeon: But someone will be disappointed if you don't show up,

Clay: Hmm. I guess it may be Tubbimura, the tax collector, That moron will do anything to arrest Raimundo.

Master Fung: Close, Clay, but wrong,

He looked at Raimundo with a smile and said,

We're talking about Kimiko.

Raimundo: Kimiko?

he asked with wide eyes.

Master Fung: Yes, and besides getting the golden Trumpet, Kimiko will give a kiss to the winner, and I know it will be you. But to get there, you have to wear a disguise so Jack won't notice.

Raimundo smiled when he heard that idea. Raimundo: Master Fung, you're a genius! With a disguise, I'll be at the tournament.

Clay: Now, hold on there, Raimundo, The tournament's crawling with Tubbi and the guards.

Master Fung patted Raimundo on the head and said,

Master Fung: Don't worry. We won't let them know you're there, even when you're wearing a disguise. After the tournament, you'll reunite with Kimiko.

Raimundo hugged Master Fung and said,

Raimundo: Thank you, Fung, and bless you.


	6. The Tournament Rumble

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 6

citizens entered the Twister tournament. Tubbi and the guards were there.

Kimiko and Alisha were sitting next to the angry Jack, who's sitting next to Noctowl.

Jack's thoughts: _If only I had gotten my hands on that Raimundo,_

Noctowl: Jack, if you would've listen to me, you wouldn't be robbed,"

Jack folded his arms and said,

Jack: Shut up.

Noctowl: I was hoping you should listen to me next time,That way, it wouldn't happen.

Jack, getting annoyed, swung his fist at Noctowl but Noctowl dodged.

Jack: Then keep your mouth shut,

Jack said, pointing his finger at Noctowl.

Noctowl: But, but, Jack, please,

Noctowl said.

Jack: Noctowl, don't make me use these,

Jack warned, getting his robots ready to attack Noctowl.

Noctowl gulped.

Kimiko said to Alisha,

Kimiko: Oh, I sure hope he gets here.

Alisha: Don't worry, Kimiko,

Alisha: I'm sure he will.

_That is, if he's in a disguise,_ Alisha thought in statement.

In the forest, Master Fung, Raimundo and Clay appeared behind the bushes.

Raimundo was wearing a disguise Master Fung had told him to wear. He was wearing a brown cloak with a hood. In his hand was a wig and glasses. He put them on and covered his head with the hood.

Clay, too, wears a disguise. He was wearing a dark yellow robe with a turban. He disguises like he's the sultan.

Master Fung: Now, remember, Raimundo, always keep this disguise on so Jack won't notice. And don't worry. We won't let him know.

Raimundo: Thanks, Fung,

He then walked out of the bushes to the tournament.

Clay, with his full disguise, walked to the throne.

Clay: Ah, young king,

Jack saw Clay in disguise, but he didn't know that.

Clay: You must be the one that took control of Guan's throne. The one and only Jack Spicer. You look marvelous.

Jack grinned and said,

Jack: So this sultan does know a king when he sees one.

Jack lifted Noctowl off the chair to let Clay sit next to him.

Clay: Sorry, buster, but I must sit here.

Noctowl: What? Buster?

Noctowl asked in disbelief.

Just go, Noctowl,

Jack said as Noctowl left.

Noctowl: I just couldn't believe he called me 'buster',

he said to himself.

I mean, seriously, who does that sultan think he is?

Little did Noctowl know that Rikki and Master Fung were watching him.

Rikki: I hope we have to make sure he doesn't tell Jack that Raimundo's here,

Master Fung: Don't worry. Let's follow him,

'With that, they followed Noctowl.

Back at the throne, Raimundo passed by Jack and saw Kimiko. Alisha used her x-ray vision and to her surprise, it was Raimundo in disguise. Of course, she didn't want to tell Jack because that would put Raimundo in danger.

Raimundo: You seem to look beautiful,

Raimundo said.

Kimiko: Why, thank you,

She seems to know who the person in disguise is. She heard the sound of bugles and said,

Kimiko: Oh, you gotta get going, old man.

Raimundo left the throne.

The tournament has begun. The people shoot arrows at the targets. The crowd cheers.

Master Dashi looked at Raimundo and said,

Master Dashi: You must be new here or something.

Raimundo: Actually, I live here for, uh, ten years,

He said in an old man's voice.

Master Dashi chuckled and said,

Master Dashi: I could imagine a thing or two.

And with that, he shoot his arrow at the target.

Raimundo shoot his arrow at the target and had hit a bull's eye. The crowd cheered.

Jack grinned a bit and said,

Jack: Ah, a bull's eye.

Raimundo spoke to Master Dashi, who said,

Master Dashi: Well, I've never seen a shot like that before.

Raimundo: Aw, thanks. I've been practicing for, uh, two years,

Little did he know that Noctowl discovered that he's in a disguise.

Noctowl: It's him! It's Raimundo! I must tell Jack!

Noctowl flew to tell Jack, but Rikki launched an arrow at him, nearly hitting him. Master Fung grabbed Noctowl and forced him into the barrel of wine. Rikki closed the lid, and Rikki used his powers to seal the lid.

Nice try, bird brain, Rikki laughed.

After a few target hits, the finale has begun.

"Good luck, old man,"

Master Dashi said, winking at Raimundo. Raimundo aimed his arrow at the target. When it struck a bull's eye, the target blew to pieces. The crowd cheered. Raimundo was the winner of the tournament. He approached to the throne, where the golden Trumpet laying on a pillow lay on the floor.

Jack: For a victory in the Twister tournament, I hereby find you a winner or…

He riped Raimundo's disguise with his sword to reveal his true identity.

Jack: …a loser!

The crowd gasped, including Kimiko and Alisha. Clay didn't gasp but had a plan to save Raimundo.

Jack: Seize him,

Raimundo tried to fight the guards but was ended up in chains.

Jack: I sentence you, for theft and treason to King Jack, to death!

Kimiko gasped. Alisha knew Jack won't stop at anything until he gets Raimundo in his grasp!

Kimiko: Please, Jack, have mercy and spare his life. I love him.

Jack: You what? You love this outlaw?

He asked in shock.

Raimundo: Kimiko, I love you more than my own life. I love you with all my heart.

Kimiko sniffled and said,

Kimiko: I love you, too.

Jack was very disappointed.

Jack: How disappointing. No matter. This outlaw here in Twister Kingdom must die!

Raimundo: The throne belongs to Master Monk Guan, you greedy wimp!

**LONG LIVE MASTER MONK GUAN!** The crowd shouted in agreement.

Jack: Silence! I'm the king here now! Me! Off with his head!

As the drummer played the drums of execution, Kimiko sobbed on Alisha.

But the execution was cut off when Jack said, Jack: Stop! Executioner! Stop!

Jack had his collar grabbed and pulled back. It was because Clay had stopped the whole thing before it can end Raimundo's life! What a smart cowboy!

Tell them to release Raimundo right now,

Clay whispered.

Jack: Release Raimundo!

Tubbi: What? Release him?

Tubbi asked in shock.

Alisha: You heard what he said, you FAT pathetic excuse for a sheriff!

Jack: Just release him,

The guards had no choice but released Raimundo from chains. Alisha cheered.

Alisha: Love conquers all!

The crowd cheered when their hero was saved from death.

Kimiko smiled and ran to Raimundo.

Kimiko: Oh, Raimundo, I was worried I'll never see you again.

Raimundo: Me too,

He said, hugging Kimiko.

Tubbi: There's something fishy going on here,

Tubbi said curiously, narrowing his eyes. He walked to the back of the throne and found an answer.

Tubbi: Aha!

Clay released Jack and ran away with Tubbi chasing after him.

Jack: Kill him, you idiots! Kill him!

Raimundo and Kimiko ran as the guards prepared to attack. Revealed as well, Clay took off his disguise and started spinning to send the guards flying. Jack tried attacking Raimundo with his sword until Raimundo snatched it off with his hands.

Jack: Gah! Don't hurt me! MOMMY!

Jack screamed, running away from Raimundo, who used his wind power at him.

Jack, unharmed, hid in the barrel, unaware that Noctowl's in it.

Jack: Kill that wind thief!

Alisha fought the guards as Alisha said to Kimiko,

Alisha: Get going, Kimiko! This is no place for a princess!

Kimiko took off, only for the guards to chase her. Kimiko: Oh, no! Raimundo, help!

she cried.

Raimundo ran by and grabbed the princess safely away.

Raimundo: Kimiko, my love, will you marry me?

he asked.

Kimiko gasped.

Kimiko: Oh, Raimundo, I thought you'll never ask.

Moments later, it was time to escape. Friars Fung and Rikki helped the citizens escape to the Twister Forest with Raimundo and Kimiko while Alisha fought the guards. She finished the fight and stopped at the forest.

Alisha: Long live MASTER MONK GUAN!

she cheered.

Master Fung grabbed Alisha and dragged her in when he said,

Master Fung: Come on!

After the chaos, Jack was searching for Noctowl. Jack: Noctowl! Where are you when I need you?

He heard a knock, which was coming from inside the barrel.

Jack opened the lid, revealing Noctowl being drunk. Noctowl looked at Jack and said,

Noctowl: Oh, there you are! It was Raimundo in disguise.

Jack grinned at first, but then he snapped by grabbing Noctowl and tying him to a pole with rope.

Jack: Get out of that, if you can!


	7. Love Goes On

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 7

That night, after escaping the tournament, Raimundo and Kimiko go for a romantic walk at the Twister Forest.

As they walked, Kimiko's voice was heard in the background.

Kimiko: **Love**

**It seems like only yesterday**

**You were just a New Born at play**

**Now you're all grown up inside of me**

**Oh, how fast those moments fly**

**Once we watched a lazy world go by**

**Now the days seem to fly**

**Life was happy, but when it's gone**

**Love goes on and on**

Raimundo grinned as he gave the rose to Kimiko, who loved it and placed it in her collar. She looked deeply at Raimundo's eyes as Raimundo did the same. Love between them was becoming sweet.

**Ooh, oh, oh, ooh**

**Ooh, love will live**

**Ooh, ooh**

**Love will last**

**Love goes on and on**

Kimiko and Raimundo went by the waterfall. They looked at their reflection at the water.

Raimundo placed his hand between his and Kimiko's reflection on the ground close to the water, and Kimiko placed her hand on Raimundo's.

The brazilian boy looked at his lover, who looked at him.

**Once we watched a lazy world go by**

**Life is happy, but when it's gone**

**Love goes on and on**

Raimundo and Kimiko arrived at where he and Clay lived. Kimiko sighed happily. She loved the forest, including Raimundo.

Kimiko: Oh, Raimundo, this is a wonderful night,

Kimiko said, placing her hands on Raimundo's shoulders.

Kimiko: I don't want it to end, do you?

Raimundo: No,

Raimundo said, placing his hands on Kimiko's shoulders.

Raimundo: Matter of fact, this night is the night we'll never forget.


	8. Greedy Momma's Boy of Twister Kingdom

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 8

Kimiko and Raimundo were about to kiss but stopped when they heard voices shouting,

Surprise!

They turned and saw the citizens cheering at them. Long live Raimundo!

Alisha: And down with that greedy Jack! Congratulations, Raimundo, We're so proud of you,

Raimundo:Oh, thanks, you guys,

He smiled with an awe.

I think this calls for tonight's celebration!

Dashi cheered. The song begins with everyone dancing.

Clay: **Oh, the world will sing of the T.K. wimp**

**A hundred years from now**

**And not because he passed some laws**

**Or had that lofty brow**

**While jolly good Master Monk Guan leads**

**The great battle he's in**

**We'll all have to slave away**

**For that good-for-nothing Jack**

**Incredible as he is inept**

**Whenever the history books are kept**

**They'll call him the Greedy Momma's Boy of Twister Kingdom**

Clay and Fung: **A pox on the Greedy Momma's Boy of Twister Kingdom!**

Raimundo stepped on the barrel and sang to the citizens.

Raimundo: **He sits alone on Guan's throne**

**Pretending he's like Guan**

**A crummy wimp who's rather like**

**A puppet on a string**

**And he throws a bad tantrum**

**If I steal money from him**

**And then he goes and keeps his temper like mad**

**You see, he doesn't want to play**

The crowd laughed as Raimundo jumped off the barrel.

Clay: **Too bad to be known as Jack the First**

**He's sure to be Jack the Worst**

**A pox on the Greedy Momma's Boy of Twister Kingdom!**

Clay looked at Rikki and said,

Clay: Play that country for us, partner.

As the music continues to play, Alisha danced with Clay.

Alisha: Come on, Clay, Let's swing to the music!

Raimundo asked Kimiko if she wanted to dance with him, and she's happy to accept.

**While he taxes us to pieces**

**And he robs us of our food**

**Guan's crown keeps slipping down**

**Around his wimpy head**

**Ah! But while there's a merry dude**

**In Raimundo's wily pack**

**We'll find a way to make him pay**

**And steal our money back**

**The minute before he knows we're there**

**Ol' Rai'll snatch his lab coat**

When Clay sang this, Raimundo ran to the dummy of Jack and ripped the lab coat off him and started tearing it like a mad animal on the loose. The crowd laughed while Raimundo did that. Raimundo stopped and smiled at the crowd.

**That wimpy and unfair Momma's Boy of Twister Kingdom**

**The crummy, nasty**

**Robot Building, Runs so Scaredly**

**Squawking, barking**

**Gibbering, jabbering**

**Wimpy**

**Weakly**

**Jack, that Greedy Momma's Boy of Twister Kingdom**

**Yeah!**

By morning, back at Jack's palace, Tubbi came in with the sack of taxes, singing the song the crowd sang last night.

Tubbi: Not a bad song, huh, Noctowl?

he asked.

"Yeah, I'll say,"

'Noctowl said. He and Tubbi sang, but they didn't know Jack came in with a shocking look until right now when Jack screamed, "That's enough! _RRRaaawww!_"

He threw a vase at Tubbi, but Tubbi dodged just for the vase to break.

Tubbi: But, but, Jack,

he said nervously,

Tubbi: it's quite a big hit. I mean, the entire kingdom was singing it.

Jack: Oh, they are, aren't they?

He frowned.

Jack: Well, unless they'll be singing a different tune, they have to pay the taxes! Double the taxes! Triple the taxes! Squeeze every last drop into those insolent and musical peasants.


	9. Not In Twister Kingdom

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 9

Jack announced the rule saying that all citizens must pay the taxes for singing the "insulting" song about him, but everyone was too poor to pay because they have no taxes.

When it was raining in Twister Kingdom, the entire kingdom looked were only a few people were still outside.

Man, oh, man,

Rikki's voice said.

Rikki: That Jack sure had the power to make us pay for his humiliation. Taxes, taxes, taxes. He taxed the heart and soul out of citizens. If taxes aren't paid, you went to jail. And that's what happened to us all.

We now see Jack's castle. Two guards named Arbok & Psyduck were on patrol while Tubbi Tubbimura slept beside the door.

We then see Rikki behind the jail window. He, too, was in jail.

Rikki: Yep, I'm in here, too. Twister Kingdom's in very deep trouble.

Rikki: **Every kingdom**

**Has its ups and downs**

Inside a gigantic area, The citizens were behind bars in their prisons.

**Sometimes ups**

**Outnumber the downs**

Shareena was sobbing next to Dashi, who's beside her and Omi. Drips of water landed on Omi's suit mask.

**But not in Twister Kingdom**

**I'm inclined to believe**

**If we weren't so down**

The citizens looked out the jail windows in sadness.

**We'd up and leave**

**We'd up and fly**

**If we had wings for flying**

Shareena walked to Omi and hugged him. Omi hugged back. Dashi hugged his kids and sighed sadly.

**Can't you see the tears we're crying?**

**Can there be some happiness**

**For me?**

**Not in Twister Kingdom**

At the empty church, Master Fung was ringing a bell. He and the friars were sad that no one came.

Then we see a female ice colored furred dog pokemon called Glaceon she was Leafeon's wife.

Glaceon: Well, guys,

she said while playing the organ,

Glaceon: this is so bad. I mean, not a single person has came here. That Jack taxed the heart and soul out of every one of us, including the entire kingdom.

Master Fung: I know that, Glaceon,

he sighed,

Master Fung: and I know Twister Kingdom's counting on Raimundo.

Fung approached the poor box and opened the lid. Master Fung: And just look at the poor box. Empty as ever.

Glaceon sighed as she cleaned the seats.

Glaceon: I had the feeling the citizens are dying. I heard that they get no food. But I knew that they miraculously live with starvation.

Leafeon noticed something and pulled the coin from a seat.

Master Fung: Leafeon, where'd you find it?

Fung asked in surprise.

Leafeon: Under a seat,

Leafeon replied, handing the coin to Fung,

who placed it in the poor box.

Master Fung: Oh, Leafeon, you're such a good guy,

Leafeon: Well, since it's raining, what's the worst that can happen?

Tubbi entered the church and said,

Tubbi: Well, I just thought I'd like to drop in, friars.

Glaceon: Oh, what does that sheriff want?

Glaceon asked, glaring at Tubbi.

Glaceon, shh,

Master Fung whispered.

Tubbi opened the box, took the coin out, and said,

Tubbi: Well, what have we here?

Master Fung: Now, just a minute, Tubbimura!

he snapped.

Master Fung: That's the poor box

Tubbi: It sure is, and I'm just giving it for poor Jack Spicer,

He said, placing the coin in the bag.

Master Fung: You put that back right now!

He snapped.

Tubbi: And I'm sure Jack'll bless you, friar,

He smirked.

Master Fung: You thieving scandal!

Fung snapped, getting angrier by the minute.

Tubbi: Now, take it easy, friar,

he said,

Tubbi: I'm just doing my job.

Master Fung: Collecting taxes for that wimpy, greedy, cowardly, no-good Jack?

Tubbi: Listen, friar, you're mighty preachy, and I'm afraid you're gonna preach your neck right into the hangman's noose.

Master Fung: Get out of my church!

He roared,

shoving Tubbi out of the church.

Master Fung: Out! Out! Out!

Glaceon: Goodness glaciers,

she said in surprise.

Master Fung: You want taxes?

Fung snapped, fighting Tubbi outside.

Master Fung: I'll give you taxes!

But before he can continue on, Arbok showed up and shoved a hood over Fung's head.

Tubbi: You're under arrest for high treason to royalty!

Tubbi said, chaining Fung to his hands and ankles. Leafeon gasped. psyduck showed up and dragged Master Fung outside. The guards and the sheriff took the friar to Jack's castle.

Rikki: **Every kingdom**

**Has its ups and downs**

**Sometimes ups**

**Outnumber the downs**

**But not in Twister Kingdom**

In the throne room, Jack was filled with rage. He couldn't believe that Kimiko loved Raimundo, and he couldn't believe that Raimundo was safe from death.

Jack: I don't believe it,

he said to himself.

"Jack,"

Noctowl said,

Noctowl: I heard from Tubbi that he's got the friar arrested for high treason. I suppose that…

Jack: Shut up!

Jack boomed, beating Noctowl with his hammer.

Jack: I can't believe that princess loved that thief I've tried to capture and execute! If I ever…

he paused and said,

Jack: Wait a minute. Did you say the friar were arrested for high treason?

Noctowl: Y-Y-Yes, Jack,

Jack smiled wickedly and said,

Jack: That's it! Now I shall have Raimundo in my grasp! If he gets here, we'll get him!

Meanwhile, after the rain, Tubbi was setting the noose for Fung's execution.

Arbok: Hey, does this ring a bell?

Tubbi: Shut up, Arbok, I'm trying to concentrate,

Arbok saw the lever and said,

Arbok: Ooh, what does this lever do?

When he pulled it, Tubbi fell through the trap door. Tubbi came out and said,

Tubbi: Now I know why you're an idiot.

Then the blindfold-wearing bearded man in a cloak (actually Raimundo in disguise) appeared, saying, Raimundo: Alms, alms for the poor.

Arbok pointed his body at Raimundo and said,

Arbok: Just what are you doing here, fool?

Tubbi pulled Arbok away and said,

Tubbi: Easy, arbok. It's just a blind man.

Raimundo placed his hand on the board and said, Say, is this the hangman?

Tubbi: It sure is, and by dawn, we'll hang Friar Fung for high treason.

Raimundo pulled the blindfold from his wide eyes in shock and said,

Raimundo: No, hang Friar…

He stopped and covered his eyes.

Raimundo: Uh, I mean, hang Friar Fung?

Tubbi: Yes,

Raimundo: Well, in that case, I must be going,

He said, turning away.

When he left the castle, Raimundo met Clay at the entrance.

Clay: They can't hang him,We have to do something.

Raimundo: A jailbreak is the only chance he's got,

He said, taking his disguise off.

Clay: A jailbreak? There's no way, Rai.

Raimundo: We've got to, Clay, or Friar Fung dies at dawn.


	10. The Jail Break Rai vs Jack Final Fight

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 10

Raimundo and Clay talked to Alisha and Kimiko about what Jack has done, and Alisha was outraged, but Kimiko was shocked.

Alisha: That Jack's gone way too far now, He can't just hang Friar Fung, Jack must be treating him like he's a criminal, which he ain't.

She then felt sad and said,

Alisha: Oh, those poor citizens.

Alisha: Don't worry, Raimundo, I'll help you rescue everyone, including the friar.

Raimundo: Thanks, Alisha,

He grinned.

Raimundo: And while you and Clay rescue everyone, I'll grab the taxes from Jack without waking him up.

Clay: But we got to make sure the guards don't see us,

Raimundo: All right, guys, let's do it!

Kimiko: Be careful, Raimundo,

Kimiko said, placing her hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

Raimundo: Don't worry, my love, I'll be O.K. before you can say 'rest in peace'.

At Jack's castle, it was time to rescue everyone before Fung gets executed at dawn.

Raimundo, in his ninja suit, sneaked over the wall and landed on the ground softly. He snuck to dark areas (or shadows) to avoid sight from the guards. When he hid behind the barrels, the guard passed by them.

Alisha and Clay poked their faces out of the bushes.

Alisha: Okay, Clay, If one of the guards gets here, catch him, and I'll disguise like him.

Alisha hid when Psyduck showed up. When he turned, Clay reached out to grab him, but he hid again when Psyduck yelled out,

Psyduck: One o'clock, and all's well!

The clock rang at one o'clock after he said this.

Tubbi awoke from Psyduck's yell. He turned to him and asked,

Tubbi: Darn it, Psyduck, can't you see the captain of the guard sleeping here?

Psyduck: What? What did you say?

Tubbi: Oh, never mind.

Psyduck: Okay,

Psyduck said before leaving.

Tubbi: I mean, seriously, how can I sleep with you yelling 'All's well!' like that once an hour?

Arbok showed up.

Arbok: Tubbi, I think everything ain't all's well,

he said.

Arbok: I got a feeling in my body that there's gonna be a jailbreak at any second.

Tubbi sees Arbok's mouth pointing at him and pushed it away with his index finger when he said, Tubbi: Watch it, Arbok, point that Mouth of yours the other way.

Arbok: Don't you worry now, Tubbi. The safety's on this baby.

But it wasn't! Arbok's Mouth shot out a Poisin sting and ricocheted around the castle, nearly hitting the snake pokemon and Tubbi.

Tubbi:What the heck are you trying to do, you moron?

whacking Arbok in the head with his fist.

Arbok: Just doing my duty, Tubbi.

Tubbi: Well, if you're doing your duty, why don't you leave me alone?

When Psyduck wasn't watching, Clay grabbed him and brought him in the bush.

Arbok: Did you hear that rustling sound?

Tubbi: Sure did, Something tells me we got an intruder. Come on.

Arbok followed behind Tubbi, who stopped a few seconds later and said,

Tubbi: Wait a minute. Is the safety on that Mouth of yours?

Arbok: Yep, it is.

Tubbi: That's what I'm exactly afraid of. You go first.

Arbok obliged while Tubbi pulled his sword out and said,

Tubbi: All right, you in there! Come out with your hands up!

Arbok: Yeah, reach for the sky!

Behind the bush, Clay had tied Psyduck to a tree while Alisha turned into a Psyduck lookalike and placed his clothes on. She, of course, hid her ribbon to make sure she's not recognized.

Alisha: Clay, once I get the keys, you get in and free all of the citizens.

Clay: Even the friar?

Alisha: Even the friar.

Alisha came out and said in Psyduck's voice,

Alisha: Jeez, Arbok, just don't hit me.

Tubbi: Oh, it's only Psyduck,

He said, putting his sword away.

He went back to the stool and slept on it. Alisha carefully took the keys from his belt while Clay snuck to her.

Alisha: Okay, Clay,

She whispered as she unlocked the door,

Alisha: you go and rescue everyone. I'll catch up.

Clay opened the door and went in, only for Clay to mistakenly slam the door closed.

Arbok: Wait a minute!

Arbok shouted, zapping a Poisin sting .

Arbok: Jailbreak, sheriff! The door!

He ran to catch Clay, but Alisha threw him to hit Tubbi in the gut with stength, causing him to fall to the ground.

Tubbi: For the final time, Arbok, no more false alarms!

On the last word, he kicked Arbok.

Clay opened the door to let Alisha in after she took her disguise off and changed back into her asian girl form.

They walked upstairs to rescue Jack's prisoners.

Clay saw the sign on the prison door that says "Death for Treason".

Clay unlocked the door and saw Fung was wrapped in chains. he looked up and saw Clay.

Fung: Clay, Alisha,

Clay: Shh! We're here to bust you out,

Fung: Oh, my prayers have been answered,

Fung smiled as Clay unlocked Fung's shackles. Clay removed the chains from Fung.

Fung: Thanks, Clay,

After they rescued every other citizen expect Omi & his family.

Courage: We are Free

Alisha: Not quite, Courage, We still need to get you all out with all the taxes.

Fung unlocked Dashi's shackles as Clay & Alisha unlocked Shareena and Omi's shackles.

Omi: All right, where's the bad guys?

He started to walk, but Fung grabbed his hand and said,

Fung: Easy there, young monk.

Rikki saw Raimundo climbing up to the window of Jack's bedroom. In his mouth, he carried an arrow with the longest rope tied to its end. He sneaked to the jail window and whispered to Rikki,

Raimundo: Give this to Fung.

Rikki took the arrow and handed it to Fung. He passed it through the loop on the wall and fired it at Jack's bedroom. When the arrow hit the wall above Jack, he, still in his sleep, got startled before falling asleep again. Raimundo passed the arrow through the loop on the wall and, after untying the knot from the arrow, tied a knot with the two ends to start.

One by one, the taxes were sent to the jail window, and the citizens grabbed the taxes in the bags.

When it was five o'clock, the work was almost done. The last bags were sent, but as Raimundo was about to leave, Jack awoke and saw him.

Jack: Raimundo!

he boomed,

getting his sword out. Tubbi, awaken by the sound, saw Raimundo climbing out of the window for a second when Clay's hands pulled him in.

Clay came out in Tubbi's clothes. When Arbok showed up, he grabbed the snake pokemon's lips and helped everyone escape. When everyone escaped, the guards showed up and shoot arrows at Raimundo but they miss.

Raimundo used his wind powers at the guards to prevent them from stopping everyone from escaping.

Tubbi: You won't get away with this, thief!

He snapped, coming out in his pajamas with a torch in his hand.

As Raimundo fought back, he climbed back to Jack's bedroom, only to see Noctowl in his way.

Noctowl: I won't let you succeed, you thieving monk!

Raimundo: We'll see about that,

He and Noctowl fought until he knocked Noctowl through the window with a punch, sending him toward Jack.

Tubbi: This time, we got him for sure,

He said as he ran upstairs to Jack's bedroom. Just as Raimundo closed the curtains, he turned and gasped when he saw Tubbi attempting to burn him with the torch. Tubbi swung the torch at Raimundo but missed, only to hit the curtains, which results setting the curtains on fire.

As they fought when the turret got on fire, Raimundo grabbed the carpet under Tubbi's feet with his teeth and yanked it, causing Tubbi to fell and land on the floor. He ran toward the window and climbed at the top of the turret.

Raimundo: It's now or never, Raimundo,

he said to himself. He jumped to fell into the water.

Jack: Kill him!

The archerbots shot arrows at Raimundo, who's swimming as fast as he could, but they miss a shot. Raimundo suddenly sank in the water with the arrows following him.

Clay: Come on, Raimundo,

He said with Omi by his side.

Omi: Come on, Raimundo, you can make it.

Then they saw Raimundo's Suit Mask resurfacing before it sank.

Clay: No,

Jack: Yes! He's gone!

But just as they're about to leave, Omi saw a tube heading toward him and Clay.

Omi: Hey, what's that?

Clay turned and saw the tube, only for it to squirt him in the face.

Clay: Whoa! Hey, what in…?

But then he saw Raimundo, without his Suit Mask, resurfacing.

Clay: You had me worried, Rai, We thought you were long gone.

Omi: Raimundo! You're all right!

he said, hugging Raimundo in relief.

Omi: You could've fought Jack twice as hard, huh?

Raimundo: Well, what can I say, Omi?

Raimundo chuckled.

Raimundo: After all, I am a hero.

Noctowl: What? Jack, he's alive!

Jack turned and gasped.

Jack: What the…?

Rai & Omi: A pox on the greedy Momma's Boy of Twister Kingdom! Oo-de-lally!

They said together.

Jack: Oh, no! I'm ruined, If it weren't for him, I'd still have all of the taxes.

He then turned to Noctowl and Summonded his Jackbots.

Jack: And it's all your fault, you Stupid Bird!

Noctowl screamed and flew away with the Jackbots chasing after him, zapping him with their lazers. They chased him in the turret as Noctowl cried,

Noctowl: Help! The Jackbots are hurting ME!


	11. The Happy Ending

Raimundo Hood

Chapter 11

Weeks after the rescue, life now became better in Twister Kingdom after Raimundo's success. Flowers have grown, and things started to grow better than before.

Rikki whistled as he played his sitar when he passed by the tree with the WANTED poster of Raimundo, but this time, this poster was behind the sign that says "Pardoned by order of Master Monk Guan."

Rikki: We thought we'd never stopped that greedy Jack,

He chuckled,

Rikki: but lucky for us, readers, Master Monk Guan has returned and, well, let's just say that he's outraged about what Jack did when he left and kinda sorted things out.

To prove his point, we see Jack, Tubbi, and Noctowl at the rock pile. Arbok and Psyduck, who had been unhypnotised by Guan, were watching them.

Jack: If it weren't for that Raimundo, I'd would had won for sure.

Rikki heard the church bells ring and said,

Rikki: Sounds like someone's getting married. We should get going.

At the church, citizens waited outside when Fung opened the doors.

Long live Raimundo!

they all shouted as Raimundo came out with his bride, Kimiko. Their dreams had came true because they're married at last!

Long live Master Monk Guan!

everyone except Raimundo and Kimiko shouted when the true King came out and stood by Friar Leafeon and Friar Glaceon. He wears a monk outfit that was different from the Xiaolin Warriors' outfits. He is Master Monk Guan, the rightful King of all Twister Kingdom.

Guan: Oh, Friars Leafeon and Glaceon, it's clear that I now have an outlaw for an in-law.

He, Glaceon, and Leafeon laughed.

Guan: And I definitely to remember that.

As Raimundo and Kimiko entered the carriage, Clay, the coachman, cracked the whip to make the Ponytas move on.

Raimundo and Kimiko will be living in Tokoyo, but they will come back to Twister Kingdom sometime, no matter how much they'll miss everyone. And speaking of everyone, they're waving goodbye to them.

Psyduck saw the carriage and said,

Arbok, look! It's the couple!

Arbok mistakenly swung his mouth while watching the bride, causing a poisin sting to ricochet across the rock pile, nearly hitting Tubbi, Jack, and Noctowl.

The poisin sting hit the sign behind the carriage that said "Just Married" as Raimundo and Kimiko hugged. Rikki's voiced laughed after that.

Rikki: Well, readers,

he said,

Rikki: that's the way it really happened.

Chorus: **Love goes on and on**

**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

**The End**


End file.
